MY WOMAN-1
by SeiHinamori
Summary: Ketika seorang iblish jatuh cinta pada wanita yang seharusnya menjadi buruannya... re-publih dengan pergantian pair...


MY WOMAN

.

.

Disclaimer : Tokoh-tokoh yang muncul dalam fict ini pure punya-nya mr. Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning : AU, Typoo, Rated M, SasukeXSakura, OOC, Lemon, Western, bahasa prancis ngaco.

.

.

Wanita.. wanita.. selalu wanita... didunia ini hanya akan ada satu jenis wanusia yang bisa membuatku melakukan banyak hal. Bahkan rela melakukan apapun hanya untuk mendapatkan mereka. Sebagai seorang iblis dengan level teratas, iblis dengan predikat sahabat baik Lucifer, aku tidak pernah bisa tahan dengan aroma tubuh yang selalu menguar dari tubuh seorang wanita. Ahh, wanita... Hanya dengan membayangkannya saja sudah bisa membuat perutku lapar. Hanya dengan mencium bau mereka sudah dapat membuat sisi tergelap dalam diriku bangkit. Membuat mata eternal mangekyo level teratasku bangkit. Dan membuat libidoku naik secara tidak terkendali. Dan dari sekian banyak wanita yang kutemui dan kusantap. Aku punya enam orang santapan terfavorit. Enam wanita dengan aroma paling memikat. Enam orang wanita dengan rasa paling memabukkan.

* * *

Paris. Kota dimana semua keindahan, keanggunan, dan ke-eksotisan eropa berada. Termasuk dia. Wanita beraroma lemon yang bahkan mampu membuat seorang laki-laki penderita impotensi sembuh secara permanen, seorang wanita yang mampu membius kaum laki-laki untuk selalu tunduk padanya, seorang wanita yang mebuat para wanita lainnya berdesis iri, wanita dengan segudang keindahan. Seorang wanita yang menyentuh naluri lelakiku yang bahkan tidak tersentuh oleh wanita manapun.

* * *

_Mademoiselle_ Sakura Gautier. Seorang wanita penghibur yang paling tersohor pada era 1813 di Prancis. Seorang wanita keturunan Jepang dengan kecantikan yang luar biasa serta kemolekan tubuhnya, ia bahkan mampu menaklukan sang _Duke_ paling berkuasa di prancis pada saat ini. Wanita dengan surai rambut unik sewarna bunga musim semi kebanggaan jepang dan mata emerald yang dapat memikat para lelaki tanpa mesti bersusah payah. Seorang wanita penghibur kelas atas yang bahkan dapat menaklukkan seorang iblis paling kuat, Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

Wanita itu keluar dari _Place de la Bourse_, toko pakaian paling terkemuka diparis. Langkah kakinya mengayun dengan anggun disepanjang tepian jalan kota paris. Dengan gaun muslin yang memiliki banyak lipatan, sehelai selendang india yang ujung-ujungnya dihiasi sulaman bunga emas dan sutra, sebuah topi jerami, gelang, dan kalung emas yang berat adalah dandanannya pada malam itu. semua mata memandangnya dengan kekaguman yang kentara. Bahkan tak sedikit dari mereka yang mengucapkannya secara langsung dihadapannya, yang jelas-jelas tidak begitu mendapat respon. Hanya senyum terkulum yang diberikan wanita itu. Langkah wanita itu terhenti hanya saat ia telah mencapai tempat tujuannya. Sebuah gedung pertunjukan besar dipusat kota paris, Opera _Comique_.

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun wanita itu mendudukan tubuh rampingnya pada sebuah kursi diatas balkon gedung Opera. Tempat duduk VIP dalam gedung Opera itu. Saat wanita itu duduk, pertunjukan baru saja dimulai sehingga wanita itu segera mengambil kacamata Operanya diatas meja dan mulai mengarahkannya keatas panggung. Wanita itu terlihat begitu menikmati pertunjukkan yang berlangsung. Hingga seseorang memasuki balkonnya dengan tiba-tiba membuatnya menengokkan kepalanya memandang orang yang dengan lancangnya memasuki balkonnya tanpa permisi.

Iris _emerald_-nya menangkap sesosok tubuh tinggi tegap dengan potongan rambut tak biasa, potongan rambut yang ujung rambut bagian kepalanya mencuat melawan grafitasi. Sungguh aneh. Wajah tampan pria itu tak luput dari perhatian wanita itu. dengan mata onyx tajam miliknya, dapat dipastikan semua wanita akan bertekuk lutut dihadapan pria ini. Tapi, rupanya wanita itu sama sekali tidak terpengaruh oleh pria didepannya.

"Ah, maaf. Sepertinya saya salah masuk ruangan." Pria itu membungkukkan badannya pada wanita itu. Yang hanya dibalas anggukan pelan darinya. Pandangannya segera ia arahkan kembali kearah panggung. Namun, begitu pria itu telah menghilang dibalik gorden balkonnya, wanita itu segera terhunyung lemas diatas kursinya, tangan kanannya menyentuh dada kirinya. Ditolehkannya kepalanya kearah pria itu berlalu beberapa saat lalu, senyumnya tiba-tiba saja tersungging.

"Seorang wanita penghibur kelas atas sepertiku, bahkan hampir saja tidak dapat menahan debaran jantungnya saat melihat pria asing? Betapa memalukannya."

Tangannya secara perlahan kembali memegang kacamata Operanya dan kembali diarahkan kematanya, dan betapa terkejutnya wanita itu saat pandangan matanya secara tidak sengaja memandang balkon didepannya. Pria itu. Pria yang mampu membuat dada seorang Mademoiselle itu berdetak kencang pertamakalinya untuk seorang pria. Kekagetan wanita itu bertambah saat disadarinya ternyata pria itu juga tengah memandang kearahnya. Pria itu menggeser kacamata Operanya tepat didepan pelipisnya dan tersenyum begitu menawan kearah wanita itu. Tangan pria itu yang tidak memegang kacamata Opera diarahkannya didepan bibir tipis miliknya.

Wanita itu segera menutup mulutnya yang sedari tadi sedikit terbuka begitu sadar maksud dari pria itu. Perasaan malu menyerang diri wanita itu. Wajahnya sedikit memerah kala mengingat kelakuannya yang sama sekali tidak pantas. Wanita itu segera bangkit dari duduknya dan berlalu dari tempat itu dengan segera. Tidak diindahkannya sapaan-sapaan dari para pria yang dengan berbagai macam cara mencoba menarik perhatiannya. Tapi langkahnya segera terhenti saat dirasakannya sebuah tangan yang kekar menarik lengannya dengan perlahan namun penuh dengan tuntutan.

"Kenapa begitu terburu-buru?" Suara bariton seorang pria yang sangat dikenal oleh wanita itu berhasil membuatnya mengurungkan niatannya untuk berontak.

"_Earl_ Kakashi Duval," Wanita itu mengangkat kepalanya dengan anggun.

"Lama sekali terakhir kali kita bertemu." Senyuman menawan terpeta dibibir ranumnya.

"Kurasa tidak selama itu, _Mademoiselle_ Sakura." Sakura memandang Kakashi lebih intens sebelum menjawab.

"Saya rasa tiga bulan memang waktu yang tidak terlalu lama bagi anda yang seorang bangsawan untuk sekedar mengunjungi kediaman wanita rendahan seperti saya."

"Aa, Aku bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali kita bertemu." Diliriknya Sakura dengan tatapan yang sedikit meremehkan, sebelum akhirnya dia tersenyum.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Aku tidak mungkin melupakan wanitaku begitu saja bukan?" Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Hm, kurasa toko _Susse_ masih buka sekarang. Bagaimana kalau kita sedikit menghabiskan waktu disana?" Tangan Kakashi tidak tinggal diam, dielusnya punggung Sakura dengan intens. Sakura segera menyentuh tangan Kakashi yang mulai turun kearah Bokongnya.

"Maaf, saya rasa saya memiliki sebuah janji dengan seseorang malam ini. mungkin, lain kali?" Sakura tersenyum ramah padanya sebelum berlalu dari hadapan Kakashi. Sementara Kakashi hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan yang tidak terdefinisikan.

* * *

Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas sofa ruang keluarganya.

"Brengsek! Laki-laki tidak tahu diri. Beraninya dia menyentuhku seperti itu." Sakura kembali berdiri dengan gusar.

"Meskipun aku seorang pelacur, tidak seharusnya dia mempermalukanku seperti itu didepan umum" Sakura menggertakkan giginya dengan kesal.

"Nanine!" Sakura memanggil pelayannya dengan setengah berteriak, disusul oleh suara langkah kaki yang tergesa.

"Mademe." Gadis bernama Nanine itu membungkukkan badannya.

"Buatkan aku segelas _Punch_*." Sakura kembali duduk diatas sofanya. Mencoba menenangkan diri.

"Madame." Nanine kembali beberapa menit kemudian dengan sepoci _Punch_ dan satu buah gelas. Sakura menerimanya dalam diam. Dia menuangkan _Punch_ kedalam gelas dan meminumnya dalam sekali teguk. Setitik air menetes dari matanya, namun segera dihapusnya dengan gusar dengan punggung tangannya.

"Hanya karena aku seorang pelacur bukan berarti aku tidak punya harga diri." Diteguknya lagi Punchnya. Gigi-giginya bergemeletuk mengingat perlakuan merendahkan yang dilakukan Duke Kakashi padanya. Dan segera dilemparkannya gelas yang berada dalam genggamannya kearah tembok ruang keluarganya. Ditolehkannya kepalanya memandang jalanan yang mulai sepi dari balik jendela ruang keluarga. Dan lagi-lagi matanya menangkap sosok pria itu, pria dengan coat hitamnya, pria dengan mata sekelam malam, pria dengan sejuta pesonanya. Pria itu terlihat sedang berbincang dengan seseorang, Duke Sai de Breville. Pria berdarah bangsawan tinggi dengan kekayaan dan kekuasaan tak terkira di paris. Otaknya mulai mencerna pemandangan didepannya. Bila pria itu bisa berbincang dengan begitu santai dengan seorang bangsawan kelas atas seperti itu apa tidak mungkin bahwa pria itu juga salah seorang Duke? Sakura jelas-jelas pernah mendengar salah satu temannya berbicara tentang seorang Duke asal norwegia yang baru pindah ke paris. Sakura mulai menimang-nimang kemungkinan itu saat matanya kembali memandang kearah pria itu dan ternyata pria itupun tengan memandang kearahnya dan sedikit membungkuk kearahnya. Menarik perhatian dari sang bangsawan. Duke Sai pun ikut menolehkan pandangannya dan menyikut pergelangan tangan pria itu dan membisikkan sesuatu. Pria itu terlihat mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Sakura segera menutup tirai jendelanya. Setidaknya dia tahu apa yang bangsawan itu bisikan ditelinga pria itu, menginformaskan bahwa dirinya adalah seorang pelacur. Sudah pasti. Sakura tersenyum pahit sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju kedalam kamar pribadi miliknya dan merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur Queen size miliknya. Perlahan dipejamkannya matanya. Mencoba melupakan kenangan pahit yang didapatnya hari ini. berharap esok pagi akan menjadi lebih baik baginya.

* * *

Sasuke berjalan dengan sangat perlahan jalanan kota paris yang mulai sepi. Diikutinya bau harum yang tidak akan bisa ia lupakan. Wangi sitrus lemon. Wangi paling memabukkan dari seorang wanita paling memabukkan pula. Ia sedikit menyeringai mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan wanita itu. Berpura-pura salah memasuki ruangan di gedung opera sepertinya bukan ide yag buruk. Kau pikir seorang iblis kelas atas sepertinya bisa membuat kesalahan seperti itu? Masih diingatnya wajah keheranan wanita itu saat memandangnya dari balkon seberang menggunakan kacamata operanya. Gerakan menggodanya yang ternyata sukses membuat wanita cantik itu memunculkan semburat merah dipipi tirus miliknya.

Namun, wajah tampan Sasuke sedikit mengeras saat ingatannya melayang pada adegan tidak senonoh yang dilakukan seorang pria tua memuakkan pada wanita itu. Rasanya ingin sekali Sasuke merobek lehernya saat itu juga. Dan puncanknya saat ini. Dengan langkah yang pelan ia mengikuti pergerakan wanita itu, mengikuti jejak wangi lemon yang ditinggalkannya. Langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan sebuah rumah yang tidak bisa dibilang sederhana, dan dari balik jendela yang menghadap jalanan dia dapat melihat wanita itu tengan menggerutu kesal dan membanting gelasnya. Kegiatannya memandangi wanita itu akan terus berlangsung andai saja tidak ada tangan besar seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Duke Sai de Breville, seorang pria bodoh yang menginginkan kekuasaan dan kekayaan dengan cara sangat instan. Memanggil Iblis dan mengikat perjanjian dengannya.

"Aku bukan budakmu yang harus melaporkan setiap gerak-gerikku padamu. Kaulah budakku." Sasuke mengatakannya dengan nada rendah namun penuh dengan penekanan. Duke Sai hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak suka namun tetap memperlihatkan senyumannya. Mungkin, jika ada seseorang yang melihat mereka. Orang-orang itu hanya akan melihat mereka seperti seorang teman akrab yang tengah berbincang dengan santai. Sasuke kembali menolehkan kepalanya memandang kearah jendela dan tidak berselang lama wanita itupun menolehkan kepalanya memandang padanya. Dengan sangan gentle Sasuke membungkukkan badannya. Duke yang meraa heranpun ikut memandang kearah dimana Sasuke membungkuk. Senyuman terukir dibibirnya lalu dia bergerak mendekat dan berbisik di telinga Sasuke.

"Kau memang seorang iblis yang hebat, kau tahu barang bagus dengan sangat."

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Memandang kearah Duke Sai.

"Dia adalah Mademoiselle Sakura, penghibur kelas atas yang paling digilai sekarang ini." Sekali lagi Sasuke memandang kearah jendela yang sekarang telah tertutup sempurna oleh gorden berwarna merah. Dirasakannya tangan Duke Sai dipundaknya sebelum pria itu berlalu. Sasuke masih diam ditempatnya.

"Jadi dia seorang wanita penghibur? Menarik." Terukir seringai tipis dbibir tipis miliknya. Dan seketika itu pula muncul sekelebat kabut hitam mengelilingi tubuh Sasuke dan saat kabut itu hilang tubuh Sasuke pu mengilang.

* * *

Sekumpulan kabut hitam memenuhi ruang kerja milik Duke Sai. Duke Sai tidak terlalu kaget dengan sekumpulan kabut hitam itu, dia sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan pemandangan seperti itu. dan dia juga sudah tahu siapa yang akan muncul dari kumpulan kabut hitam itu. siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke? Dia sudah mengabdikan dua puluh hidupnya pada iblis itu, jadi dia sudah terlalu hapal dengan semua tingkah pola dari iblis menyebalkan yang satu ini.

"Apa yang kau inginkan sekarang? Bukankah pemberian persembahan masih satu pekan lagi?" Duke Sai bertanya langsung saat dilihatnya Sasuke sudah terduduk dengan nyamannya disofa ruang kerja miliknya.

"_Je ne suis pas venue pur que_*." Sasuke dengan santai memainkan salah satu hiasan dari kristal yang bertengger dengan nyaman diatas meja sudut.

"Lalu?" Duke Sai mengambil cerutu miliknya dan mulai menghisap cerutu itu dengan perlahan.

"Aku ingin kau mengantarku kerumah Mademoiselle itu besok siang." Sai mengernyit.

"Untuk apa?"

"Sedikit bersenang-senang sepertinya akan sangat menarik." Sasuke menaruh kembali hiasan kristal itu diatas meja. Ditatapnya Duke Sai.

"_Certes, Tant que votre souhait_*"

Dan kepulan kabut hitam itupun kembali terlihat dan menghilangkan keberadaan Sasuke dari ruangan itu.

* * *

Toktoktok...

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar dari arah kediaman Mademoiselle Sakura, terlihat dua orang pria dengan penampilan rapi. Coat yang dikenakan kedua pria itu jelas terlihat sangat mahal. Salah satu dari keduanya merupakan salah satu orang paling berpengaruh di paris. Duke Sai de Breville. Seorang pengusaha tambang batu bara berusia tigapuluh delapan tahun yang juga merupakan salah satu dari sedikit kerabat kerajaan. Sementara disebelahnya berdiri seorang pria berusia sekitaran duapuluh lima tahunan dengan penampilan yang sangat menarik, bahkan para gadis yang kebetulan melintaspun tak ayal menghentikan langkah mereka begitu melihat pria dengan perawakan tinggi tegap itu. Mata onyx-nya senantiasa menghipnotis tiap pasang mata yang memandangnya.

Cklek.

Pintu segera terbuka begitu ketukan ketiga terdengar, diambang pintu terlihat seorang wanita paruh baya yang memandang para tamunya dengan wajah terkejut. Wanita itu segera berlari kembali memasuki rumah. Terdengar sedikit pembicaraan didalam sana dan tak lama kemudian muncul seorang wanita berparas cantik berusia sekitar duapuluh dua tahun menyambut kedatangan para tamu tak diundang.

"Duke Sai de Breville, saya tidak menerima sedikitpun pesan tentang kedatangan anda." Wanita bersurai merah muda panjang itu membungkukkan badannya dengan sangat anggun.

"Ah, maafkan kedatangan kami yang sangat mendadak ini. Saya harap saya tidak mengganggu anda pagi ini," Duke Sai membalas sapaan Sakura, tangannya menyentuh lengan Sasuke sembari berkata.

"Dan saya membawa sahabat saya kemari, dia Duke Sasuke, dia baru datang dari Norwegia beberapa hari lalu. Saya rasa anda juga sudah mendengar tentang desas-desus kedatangannya bukan?" Sakura memandang Sasuke sebelum kembali membungkukkan badannya. Sasuke memandangnya dengan tatapan matanya yang tajam sebelum akhirnya membalas salam Sakura.

"Masuklah, semoga rumah saya yang kecil ini tidak membuat anda merasa tidak nyaman." Sakura mempersilahkan kedua pria itu untuk masuk. Dibimbingnya para tamunya kesebuah ruangan yang cukup besar. Disalah satu sudut ruangan bertengger sebuah _Baby Grand_ Piano berwarna coklat.

"Anda memainkan piano juga?" Sasuke bertanya pada Sakura sebelum pria itu mendudukan dirinya disalah satu sofa diruangan tersebut.

"Hanya sebagai selingan." Sakura tersenyum kearah Sasuke sebelum berlalu mencari Nanine.

Sasuke bangkit menghampiri _Baby Grand_ Piano itu dan mencoba menekan tuts pianonya sebelum matanya menangkap sebuah partitur yang terbuka lebar diatas piano. Sasuke mulai memainkan partitur karya Weber berjudul _Invitation to the Waltz_ dengan sangat indah. Duke sai menonton Sasuke bermain piano sambil mengisap cerutunya. Dibelakangnya terlihat Sakura tengah berjalan menghampiri mereka dengan wajah yang menyiratkan kekaguman. Saat sadar Sakura tengah memandangnya, Sasuke menghentikan aktifitasnya dan segera bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ah, maaf."

"Anda tidak perlu meminta maaf untuk bermain piano dengan begitu indah. Saya bahkan tidak pernah berhasil memainkan partitur tersebut dengan sempurna." Sakura tersenyum kearah Sasuke, langkahnya sudah lama terhenti beberapa langkah dari Sasuke.

"Benarkah?" Sasuke bertanya pada Sakura, Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Bagian mana yang anda anggap sulit?"

"Ah, bagian ketiga, bagian nada kres." Sakura menjawab lemah. Sasuke terlihat sedang berfikir sebelum kembali berujar,

"Ah, bagian itu memang cukup sulit. Mendekatlah, akan kutunjukan caranya." Sasuke merentangkan sebelah tangannya kearah Sakura, berharap Sakura akan menyambutnya dan mendekat. Dan Sakura memang melakukannya. Sasuke tersenyum lembut padanya dan kembali memainkan partiturnya begitu Sakura telah terduduk disampingnya. Dibelakang mereka Duke Sai terlihat tengah menyesap minumannya, namun matanya dengan tajam memandang mereka berdua.

* * *

Semenjak hari itu secara berkala Sasuke mengunjungi kediaman Sakura. Kedekatanpun semakin terjalin diantara mereka berdua. Tak jarang mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama. Seperti hari ini. pagi-pagi sekali Sasuke sudah berada didepan pintu kediaman Sakura. Tangannya terulur mengetuk pintu.

Toktoktok...

Tak berapa lama Sakura telah membuka pintu rumahnya dengan senyuman manis terkembang dibibirnya.

"_Salut*_." Sakura menyapa Sasuke

"_Bonjour*_." Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura dan mengecupnya dengan perlahan.

"_Bonjour_." Sakura membalas sapaan Sasuke dengan lirih. Sakura sedikit menyingkir dari pintu dan mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk. Tapi, Sasuke masih berdiri didepan pintu. Membuat Sakura mengernyit heran.

"Apa kau sibuk hari ini? maksudku seharian ini." Sasuke bertanya pada Sakura.

"_Aucun, Aujourd'hui, je èpargner. Pourquois_?*" Sakura bertanya balik pada Sasuke.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu kesuatu tempat. Apa kau keberatan?"

"Tentu saja tidak. tunggulah sebenar Saya akan bersiap-siap dulu." Sakura kembali memasuki rumahnya diikuti oleh Sasuke. Sasuke duduk didepan perapian, tangannya terlihat mempermainkan jam gantung miliknya. Beberapa menit kemudian Sakura telah berdiri dihadapan Sasuke dengan gaun satin berwarna soft pink dengan sebuah topi kecil bertengger diatas kepalanya yang disanggul rendah.

"Kita pergi sekarang?" Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan meraih tangan Sakura yang kemudian dia sampirkan dilengannya.

Sakura berjalan disamping Sasuke dengan tangannya masih setia memeluk lengan Sasuke. Hatinya begitu berbunga, ia tak pernah diperlakukan sebegitu lembut dan tulus seperti ini oleh seorang pria sebelumnya. Sepuluh menit kemudian mereka telah sampai disebuah taman kota di pusat kota paris. Tak banyak orang berkumpul disana. Mereka terus berjalan memasuki taman, mereka baru berhenti saat dihadapan mereka saat ini telah terlihat sebuah danau dengan pemandangan yang begitu menakjubkan. Ditambah dengan udara pagi hari yang menyejukkan membuat suasana semakin menarik.

Dihadapan mereka telah terhampar sebuah selimut berwarna merah dan ditengah hamparan selimut tersebut terdapat sebuah keranjang piknik yang cantik.

"Kau telah menyiapkan ini sebelum." Sakura berujar pelan, tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya sendiri. Disebelahnya Sasuke hanya tersenyum samar.

Sakura mendudukkan dirinya diatas selimut, diikuti oleh Sasuke disebelahnya. Hening beberapa saat, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berniat membuka percakapan. Sakura menghirup dalam-dalam udara pagi yang begitu menyegarkan paru-parunya. Matanya terpejam menikmati henbusan angin pagi. disebelahnya Sasuke tengan memandanginya dengan intens.

"Ada apa?" Sakura menoleh kearah Sasuke begitu tersadar bahwa pria itu tengah memperhatikannya. Sasuke mendengus seraya tersenyum samar, dialihkannya pandangannya memandang danau.

"Apa kau harus selalu bertingkah seperti itu?" Sakura masih memandangi wajah Sasuke.

"_Comme quoi?*_" Sasuke balik memandang wajah Sakura.

"Mendengus setiap kali seseorang bertanya padamu."

"_Dèsolè*_, terkadang sulit sekali menghilangkan suatu kebiasaan buruk." Sasuke tersenyum kearah Sakura. Sakura balas tersenyum.

Suasana hening kembali menyelimuti mereka.

"Apa kau menyukaiku?" Sebuah pertanyaan dari Sasuke sukses membuat Sakura terperanjat.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sakura balik bertanya pada Sasuke dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar. Rasa kaget dan bingung juga setitik perasaan berharap menyelimutinya.

"Kau tau apa yang kumaksud." Sakura terlihat sedikit bingung sebelum akhirnya menjawab,

"Tentu. Aku selalu menyukai sesuatu yang berbau bangsawan." Sasuke mengernyitkan kaningnya. Bingung dengan jawaban dari wanita disampingnya.

"_Argent, le pouvoir, le statut, l'honneur_*. Setiap orang akan sangat menyukainya bukan?" Sakura bertanya sarkastik pada Sasuke.

"_Aa.. Alors, comment aimer?_*" Sasuke balik bertanya pada Sakura. Sakura tersenyum pahit sebelum menjawab,

"Wanita sepertiku tidak membutuhkan cinta. Saya bahkan masih bisa hidup tanpa cinta."

"Kau tahu, aku juga pernah berpikir seperti itu. sebelum seseorang menyadarkanku." Kalimat Sasuke sedikit melemah.

"Seseorang? _Femme?_*" Sakura kembali bertanya.

"_Oui_*." Entah kenapa terbesit perasaan kecewa didada sakura saat mendengarnya.

"Lalu, dimana wanita itu?" Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Sasuke. Menyembunyikan rona kekecewaan diwajahnya.

"_Il m'a larguè_*." Ada nada pahit dari suara Sasuke dan Sakura menyadarinya.

"Aku tidak menyangka ada wanita yang bisa menolakmu seperti itu." Sakura tersenyum samar.

"Jadi, kau tidak menolakku?" Perkataan Sasuke barusan sukses membuat Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sasuke, keterkejutan akan perkataannya yang dengan lihai dibalikkan oleh Sasuke bagaikan bumerang. Rona merah terpeta diwajah cantiknya.

"Aku tidak berkata seperti itu." Sakura kembali membuang pandangannya. Memandang danau dengan gelisah. Disampingnya Sasuke tersenyum. Setelahnya tak ada lagi yang berbicara diantara mereka. Bahkan sampai mereka mengakhiri piknik sederhana mereka pun tak ada yang membuka pembicaraan lagi.

* * *

Sakura tengah berada didalam kamarnya ketika batuk hebat menyerangnya. Tak henti-hentinya ia terbatuk dengan hebat. Bahkan ia bisa melihat darah di saputangan putihnya kala ia berusaha meredam batuknya dengan menempelkan saputangan itu dimulutnya. Ia sadar, bahwa ia tengah sakit TBC sekarang. Tapi ia pun dengan keras kepala menolak menjalani pengobatan dirumah sakit. Bahkan, Nanine pembantunya yang paling setiapun sudah sangat putus asa dalam membujuk nyonya rumahnya yang cantik itu.

Sakura menolak setiap tamu yang datang kerumahnya. Bahkan Sakura menolak kedatangan Sasuke. Ia tidak mau pria itu mengetahui penyakitnya. Ia merasa malu, bahkan hanya dengan statusnya yang seorang wanita penghiburpun sudah cukup membuatnya merasa rendah dihadapan Sasuke apalagi jika pria itu tahu akan sakitnya.

Sakura membaringkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidaur miliknya. Ia memandang langit-langit kamarnya dengan mata sayu. Menyadari penyakitnya yang semakin parah menggerogoti tubuh kurusnya. Ia begitu khusyuk melamun sampai tak sadar seseorang tengah mendekati pembaringannya dengan langkah perlahan.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?" Sakura terlonjak kaget. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya dan memandang orang yang sekarang tengah berdiri disisi ranjangnya.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke hanya memandangnya dalam diam. Matanya dengan seksama memperhatikan penampilan Sakura. Meski cahaya kamar itu hanya diterangi beberapa buah lilin yang redup tapi mata tajam Sasuke dapat menangkap seluet tubuh kurus Sakura, wajahnya yang pucat, dan baskom berisi air yang telah ternoda beberapa titik darah diatas meja. Sasuke tahu kalau wanita ini sedang tidak baik. Apa karena ini Sakura tidak ingin bertemu dengannya?

"Sasuke, aku-" Kalimat yang ingin Sakura katakan terputus oleh serangan batuk yang sangat hebat. Seolah-olah, dada Sakura terbelah dua. Wajah cantiknya memerah dengan sempurna dan dia memejamkan mata karena sakit.

Sasuke segera mengambil baskom berisi air itu dan segera memeluk pundak Sakura sambil menyodorkan baskom itu kehadapannya. Sakura membuang liquid merah pekat dari mulutnya kedalam baskom itu. Wajahnya sedikit tenang saat liquid merah itu telah keluar. Sasuke meletakkan kembali baskom itu diatas meja dan membaringkan Sakura diatas ranjangnya. Raut wajahnya sangat pucat, mulutnya setengah terbuka mencoba menormalkan nafasnya. Sekali waktu, dadanya diangkat oleh helaan napas panjang, yang terlihat membuatnya lega. Dan selama beberapa detik, Sakura tampak cukup nyaman.

Sasuke membelai puncak kepala Sakura dengan lembut, mencoba membuat Sakura lebih nyaman. Sakura meraih tangan Sasuke, mengangkatnya kebibir tipis miliknya, dan tanpa terduga, dua butir air mata menetesi tangan tersebut.

"Maafkan aku," Air mata itu masih saja mengalir dari mata aquamerinnya.

"Kenapa kau harus meminta maaf?"

"Karena menghindarimu akhir-akhir ini." Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya memandang Sasuke yang terduduk diatas kursi disamping tempat tidurnya.

"Aa, benar," Sasuke menggantung kalimatnya. Wajahnya terlihat seperti menahan sebuah luapan emosi sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan.

"Jadi, kenapa kau menghindariku?"

"Saya hanya tidak ingin kau melihatku yang seperti ini, dan mungkin menularkannya padamu." Sakura masih memandangi wajah Sasuke.

"Kau tidak akan menularkannya. Dan seharusnya kau menjaga kesehatanmu jika tidak ingin menularkannya padaku." Sasuke menangkap senyum miris tersungging dibibir tipis Sakura. Tangan Sakura yang sebelumnya menggenggam tangan Sasuke pun terlepas.

"Jika saya menjaga kesehatan saya, saya pasti mati." Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya tidak mengerti. Tapi, tetap menunggu Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Yang membuatku masih bertahan adalah kehidupan yang gila-gilaan yang saya jalani ini. Dan ngomong-ngomong tentang menjaga kesehatan. Itu semua hanyalah diperuntukkan bagi wanita-wanita yang memiliki keluarga dan teman. Sementara, bagi wanita seperti saya, pada saat kami tidak bisa melayani para kekasih kaya kami, mereka meninggalkan kami." Suaranya terdengar bergetar.

"Tapi aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku akan menjagamu." Sasuke berbicara dengan nada yang sangat lembut. Sakura memandangnya dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Oh, mungkin anda memang akan datang satu atau dua minggu untuk merawat saya tapi anda akan pergi setelah tiga minggu. Semuanya seperti itu. Dan akhirnya saya akan tetap sendirian," sakura mengambil jeda beberapa saat. Menarik nafasnya yang sedikit sesak.

"Dan, aku paling benci jika aku harus sendiri. Lebih baik berada diluaran sana mencari para Duke yang membutuhkan seorang gundik seperti saya. Setidaknya saya bisa mendapatkan beberapa ratusribu franc setiap tahunnya dari mereka untuk membeli obat-obatan sialan itu." Sakura mulai terisak dalam diam.

Sasuke tak menjawab, hanya mendengarkan.

Keterusterangan yang nyaris seperti pengakuan darinya tentang kehidupan yang menyedihkan ini, yang terlihat sekilas dari balik tirai keemasan yang menutupinya, dan realitas yang ingin dilupakan oleh wanita malang yang satu ini dengan hura-hura, minum-minum, dan jarang tidur, menimbulkan kesan yang sangat mendalam pada diri Sasuke.

"Kau lupa, aku juga merupakan seorang Duke." Setelah beberapa menit lamanya, Sasuke kembali membuka mulutnya, membuat Sakura kembali memandang wajah tampannya.

"Aku bisa memberikanmu lebih dari jutaan franc." Sakura memandang wajahnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Kau hanya perlu menjaga kesehatanmu, hidup bersamaku dipedesaan dengan udara segar yang bisa mempercepat penyembuhan penyakitmu, melahirkan anak-anakku, dan memastikan bahwa rumah yang kita tinggali terawat dengan baik." Sakura kembali meneteskan air mata. Namun, kali ini bukan lagi tangisan pilu yang terdengar darinya melainkan tangisan haru.

"Apa kau baru saja melamarku?" Dengan isakan pelan Sakura bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Kau boleh berpendapat seperti itu." Sasuke mengusap hidup mancungnya, matanya menghindari kontak mata dengan Sakura. Kebiasaan baru seorang Sasuke untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

"Tapi yang terpenting sekarang adalah kesembuhanmu, aku harap kau tidak keberatan jika aku membawamu untuk melakukan perawatan intensif dirumah sakit." Sasuke kembali menatap wajah Sakura dengan intens. Sakura balik menatapnya, dihapusnya air mata yang mengucur dari kelopak matanya. Untuk beberapa menit berikutnya mereka hanya saling terdiam. Sasuke tetap terduduk dikursinya dengan nyaman, sementara Sakura terlihat sedikit menyamankan duduknya diatas tempat tidur sebelum bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Ada sesuatu yang selalu ingin aku tanyakan padamu." Sasuke memandang Sakura.

"Dan, apakah itu?" Sakura terlihat sedikit menarik napas pelan sebelum kembali berujar.

"Aku selalu bertanya-tanya. Tidak seperti para kekasihku sebelumnya, aku selalu berpikir kenapa kau sama sekali tidak pernah menyentuhku." Sasuke memamerkan seringai tipisnya sebelum menjawab.

"Jadi, kau ingin aku menyentuhmu?" Sakura sedikit tersentak dengan jawaban Sasuke. Ia tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa sebagai wanita Sakura pun ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya berada dalam rengkuhan dada bidang milik Sasuke. Namun, disatu sisi iapun tidak mungkin mengakuinya secara terang-terangan dihadapan Sasuke. Sehingga, yang Sakura lakukan hanyalah menunduk menahan malu.

"Aku juga sama seperti laki-laki lain. Aku juga ingin menyentuh tubuhmu, bergairah setiap kali melihatmu. Tapi, aku juga bukan seorang laki-laki bajingan yang hanya menginginkan tubuhmu setelah itu meninggalkanmu. Aku memenginginkan kepastian dalam hubungan kita sebelum benar-benar menyentuhmu." Jawaban yang dilontarkan Sasuke sukses membuat iris aquamerine itu kembali berkaca-kaca. Tak ada satupun kata yang mampu ia keluarkan. Dadanya diliputi keharuan yang mendalam. Sementara Sasuke hanya mengusap pucuk kepala Sakura dengan lembut, mencoba menyalurkan perasaannya.

"Ini sudah larut, beristirahatlah. Besok aku akan datang lagi untuk menjemputmu." Sasuke beranjak dari kursinya, sebelum ia sempat mencapai pintu Sakura kembali melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Menjemput?"

"Kurasa perawatan intensif dirumah sakit akan lebih cepat membantu penyembuhanmu." Sakura hanya mengangguk. Sebelum benar-benar pergi Sasuke kembali berujar yang membuat Sakura bersemu merah.

"Karena kurasa aku semakin tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuhmu."

* * *

Pagi-pagi sekali Sasuke telah menepati janjinya untuk datang menjemput Sakura. Sasuke memasukkan Sakura kedalam rumah sakut paling terkemuka dikota Paris. Kesehatan Sakura pun semakin hari semakin membaik. Sasuke hampir tidak pernah meninggalkan Sakura seorang diri dirumah sakit, ia tahu Sakura pasti akan merasa sangat kesepian jika ia meninggalkannya seorang diri disana. Ia bahkan melupakan kewajiban utamanya untuk memperkaya Duke Sai sehingga membuat pria itu diliputi perasaan cemas. Ia cemas jika Sasuke membuangnya. Ia sadar disini dialah yang bergantung pada iblis itu. Sehingga saat berita tentang kedekatan dan perhatian berlebih Sasuke pada gadis penghibur itu sampai ditelinganya ia menyuruh beberapa orang bawahannya untuk memastikan berita tersebut. Dan, amarahnya benar-benar tersulut saat bawahannya mengkonfirmasi kebenaran berita itu. Dengan langkah yang tergesa Sai menghampiri Sasuke dirumah sakit tempat sakura menjalani perawatan. Dan, saat dilihatnya Sasuke tengah berdiri disebuah lorong rumah sakit sambil memandang kearahnya ia tahu bahwa laki-laki itu mengetahui tentang kedatangannya.

"Apa yang membuat laki-laki sibuk sepertimu datang kemari?" Sasuke memandang Sai dengan tatapan iblisnya. Iris matanya telah berubah menjadi tiga titik hitam yang terus berputar.

"Aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu tentang perjanjian kita." Sai balik memandang Sasuke dengan berani.

"Berani sekali berkata seperti itu padaku."

"Kau memiliki perjanjian denganku."

"Dan kau pikir aku peduli?" Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya melewati Sai yang hanya bisa terpaku ditempatnya. Dikepalkannya kedua tangannya. Amarahnya sudah benar-benar membuncah.

"Baik, mungkin kau tidak akan peduli padaku. lalu bagaimana dengan Rose? Kuharap kau tidak melupakan tanggung jawabmu pada gadis itu. Kau adalah tunangannya bagaimanapun." Sai mencoba menekan amarahnya, bagaimanapun adiknya Rose adalah tunangan dari Sasuke. Kalau ia harus kehilangan kontraknya dengan sang iblis setidaknya ia tidak boleh membuat adik semata wayangnya juga ikut menjadi korban. Apalagi saat berita tentang kedekatan Sasuke dan Sakura sampai pada telinga Rose, adiknya itu begitu terpukul dan menjadi sangat pemurung.

"Aku tidak pernah menganggap gadis itu sebagai tunanganku, kaulah yang melakukannya." Dengusan kecil mengiringi kepergian Sasuke. Dibelakangnya Sai sudah benar-benar kehilangan kesabarannya. Iapun melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi gedung rumah sakit itu. Tanpa disadarinya Sakura telah berdiri diantara mereka sejak beberapa saat lalu. Kakinya merasa sangat lemas, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke sudah memiliki seorang tunangan. Meskipun ia sudah terbiasa menjadi simpanan para duke beristri tapi ia tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa Sasuke juga melakukannya. Pasalnya laki-laki itu tidak pernah menyinggung wanita itu sebelumnya.

Sakura menjadi lebih pendiam, meskipun dokter telah mengatakan bahwa ia akan bisa sembuh tak lama lagi namun berita itu sama sekali tidak membuatnya senang. Ditambah lagi pertemuannya dengan gadis tunangan sasuke beberapa saat lalu saat Sasuke sedang pergi membeli beberapa pakaian untuknya. Ia merasa menjadi wanita yang paling kejam dan jahat didunia. Melihat bagaimana gadis itu menangis dan berlutut dihadapannya agar mau melepaskan Sasuke. Bagaimana gadis bangsawan itu telah berubah menjadi sangat kurrus dan pucat menggantikan kecantikan yang terpendar dari dalam dirinya. Gadis dengan pancaran cinta yang besar setiap kali membicarakan tentang Sasuke. Dan bagaimana gadis itu terus menangis dan berlutut dihadapannya membuatnya semakin merasa kejam. Langkah kakinya dengan goyah ia arahkan kesalah satu jendela besar lantai tujuh rumah sakit yang tengah terbuka dengan lebar. Didudukkannya tubuhnya dipinggiran jendela itu, dilipatnya kakinya memeluk dada kurusnya. Angin menerpa anak-anak rambut diwajah cantiknya dengan perlahan. Matanya kembali melayang pada gadis cantik itu, pada pengorbanan dan kecintaannya pada Sasuke. Ia merasa sangat kejam dan hina, ia berharap ia bisa lepas dari predikat sebagai wanita perusak rumah tangga orang lain. Tapi, yang ia lakukan justru malah sebaliknya membunuh gadis yang harusnya menjadi pendamping Sasuke secara perlahan. Perlahan liquid bening menuruni pipi mulusnya. Ia segera menghapus air matanya saat didengarnya Sasuke tengah memanggil namanya. Ia sunggingkan senyuman terbaiknya saat dilihatnya Sasuke berjalan kearahya dengan senyuman yang terkembang diwajah tampannya. Sasuke berjarak tiga meter dihadapannya saat ini. Wajah tampan pria itu menghalau segala macam kegundahan hatinya, menguatkan hatinya. Membawa kembali ketentraman dihatinya.

"Sasuke." Merasa namanya dipanggil Sasuke hanya tersenyum kearahnya. Sakura membalas senyuman Sasuke.

"_Merci*_" Sasuke mendengus mendengar perkataan dari Sakura. Dilangkahkannya kakinya mendekati Sakura, namun baru saja beberapa langkah Sasuke kembali berhenti dan mengernyitkan alisnya saat mendengar perkataan Sakura selanjutnya.

"_Et pardonnes-moi*_" Mata Sasuke membulat sempurna saat iris matanya menangkap adegan dihadapannya. Kecepatannya bergerak sebagai seorang iblis terasa menghilang dari dirinya. Saat matanya menangkap gerakan tubuh Sakura yang meluncur dengan sangat cepat kebawah membuat seluruh persendian ditubuhnya melemas. Dilihatnya Sakura yang telah tergeletak tak benyawa dibawah sana. Darah segar keluar dengan deras dari tubuhnya. Suara jeritan orang-orang yang berada dibawah sana semakin membuat Sasuke membisu. Ia tidak tahu apa yang tengah terjadi hingga jeritan berikutnya yang ia dengar membuatnya tersadar. Badannya terasa ringan. Langkahnya terasa melayang. Matanya telah berubah menjadi merah pekat, dan dengan sekali loncatan dijendela yang sama dengan tempat Sakura menjatuhkan tubuhnya Sasuke telah berada dihadapan tubuh ringkin wanitanya. Tubuhnya rubuh seketika, diraihnya tubuh kekasihnya. Darah mengucur dari tubuh kekasihnya dan mengotori seluruh tubuhnya. Tak dihiraukannya tatapan mata orang-orang disekelilingnya yang menatapnya horor kaena meloncat dari lantai tujuh anpa luka sedikitpun. Matanya telah berubah merah dengan sempurna tiga titik matanya yang berputar telah berganti menjadi sebuah bintang dengan lingkaran setan disekelilingnya. Taringnya yang tajam kembali terlihat membuat orang-orang disekelilingnya semakin bergerak menjauh. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian tubuh orang-orang itupun telah roboh ditanah dengan darah yang keluar dari seluruh tubuh mereka. Kekuatan tergelap seorang Sasuke telah muncul dengan munculnya kedukaan yang mendalam dari dalam diri Sasuke. Dan taman bunga itu telah berubah menjadi lautan darah dengan seorang iblis yang tengah memeluk tubuh kekasihnya terduduk ditengah-tengah kubangan darah itu.

* * *

The End

* * *

Ket :

Punch : Sejenis minuman yang terbuat dari anggur atau minuman keras lain yang dicampur dengan air, jus buah, rempah-rempah, dan sebagainya.

Duke : Gelar tertinggi dari lima tingkat gelar dalam kebangsawanan Eropa.

Earl : Peringkat ketiga dalam gelar kebangsawanan Eropa.

Mademoiselle : Nona

Madam : Nyonya.

Certes, Tant que votre souhait :Tentu, sesuai permintaan anda.

Je ne suis pas venue pur que : Aku tidak datang untuk itu

Salut : Hai.

Bonjour : Selamat pagi.

Aucun, Aujourd'hui, je èpargner. Pourquois? : Tidak, hari ini aku senggang. Kenapa?

Comme quoi : Seperti apa?

Argent, le pouvoir, le statut, l'honneur : uang, kekuasaan, kedudukan, kehormatan.

Aa.. Alors, comment aimer? : lalu, bagaimana dengan cinta?

Merci : terima kasih

Et pardonnes-moi* : dan maafkan aku

* * *

re-publis dari karyaku yang dulu... terima kasih kalau masih ingat.. disini tokohnya saya ganti jadi Sakura.. semmoga menikmati... ^_^

**_akhir kata.. RNR please..._**


End file.
